Administrative core ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will be the central hub for all activities of the Texas A&M University Superfund Research Center. It will be organized around four key functions that will enable it to be an effective and nimble coordinator of the proposed research, outreach, training, and translation activities: (i) administration and fiscal management (Administration Function), (ii) integration of cross-disciplinary research (Integration Function), (iii) facilitating and maintaining connections with stakeholders (Outreach Function), and (iv) quality management (Quality Management Function). This Core will be physically located in the Department of Veterinary Integrative Biosciences at Texas A&M University in College Station, TX. The Core will be led by Center Director (Ivan Rusyn) and Associate Director (Anthony Knap), and include an administrative manager and a fiscal manager. The Core will coordinate Center leadership and activities with two committees. The PIs of the projects and cores in the Center will form a Scientific Steering Committee, which will meet monthly and be responsible for: (a) planning Center activities; (b) evaluating progress and considering solutions for challenges; (c) improving Center integration; (d) overseeing personnel matters; (e) assessing quality management/assurance; (f) organizing the annual retreat; (g) considering publication and data release questions; and (h) evaluating community engagement, training, and research translation activities. Oversight of the Center will be the responsibility of an External Advisory Committee, which will meet annually to perform program evaluation of the Center and determine whether research, outreach, training, and translation goals and objectives are being met. A diverse group of experts in their respective disciplines representing academia, federal and state governmental agencies, industry, and non-governmental organizations will comprise the External Advisory Committee. Appropriate procedures to ensure excellence of research, support, outreach, community engagement, translation, and training activities, and the synthesis of findings and outputs from research projects and cores towards addressing the central theme of the Center have been devised to create a clear chain of communication and responsibility in the Core and across the entire Center.